


Keep me up at night

by vauseman_is_my_life



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vauseman_is_my_life/pseuds/vauseman_is_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly had finally reached the end of her patience. Unsure of the proper way to handle the situation and filled with the famous Earp temper that overpowered any rational thought and filled her veins with bubbling fury, she stormed into the local police station first thing on a Monday morning.  It was that fury that carried her to the front desk where she placed her hands on the counter with more force than intended, startling the red haired woman who was filling out forms in front of her. The girl lifted her head and cocked an eyebrow quizzically, her startlingly bright eyes trapping Waverly in their depths. She smiled softly, a smile so filled with genuine concern that Waverly almost forgot why she was angry in the first place.</p><p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly Earp was beginning to get fed up. 

She knew the walls of her apartment were thin and despite the fact that Wynonna had so kindly pointed out to her that that she got antagonised by little things, the noise coming from her neighbour at all hours of the night was more than anyone could bare. She had never met the person who lived next door but she already felt an overwhelming hatred for them. The banging - which started like clockwork at 9pm and sounded like whoever lived there was rearranging their living room before they went to bed each night - was just the start of her problems. There was also the damn cat that clawed and scratched at the division between the two apartments, meowing into the early hours of the morning and causing sleep to allude her. She felt like each time she laid her head on the pillow she was racing time, racing herself and racing that damn cat. Attempting to clutch at the thin whispers of sleep only to have them slip from her grasp, to have them twist and flicker just above her reach. It was driving the small girl insane. After weeks of knocking on the walls (politely at first and then decidedly more violently as time progressed) and cursing into the emptiness of her bedroom, praying to a deity she wasn't sure she believed in to allow her a decent night's sleep, Waverly had finally reached the end of her patience. Unsure of the proper way to handle the situation and filled with the famous Earp temper that overpowered any rational thought and filled her veins with bubbling fury, she stormed into the local police station first thing on a Monday morning. It was that fury that carried her to the front desk where she placed her hands on the counter with more force than intended, startling the red haired woman who was filling out forms in front of her. The girl lifted her head and cocked an eyebrow quizzically, her startlingly bright eyes trapping Waverly in their depths. She smiled softly, a smile so filled with genuine concern that Waverly almost forgot why she was angry in the first place.

Almost.

''Can I help you?'' She asked carefully, her head slightly tilted as if anticipating Waverly's next move. Slight amusement played on her lips which tugged up at the corner to form a half smile. The shorter girl jumped slightly, the sound of the officer's voice breaking her from a trance she hadn't realised she was in. 

She withdrew her hands from the desk in an attempt to silently apologise for her earlier frustration. ''Hi, yes, yes you can actually,'' she paused for a second to peer at the white lettering on the officer's shirt ''are you any good at being intimidating Nicole because I've got this extremely inconsiderate neighbour who is keeping me up all night with their incessant banging, a sound not unlike Satan himself having a dance party in their living room or they've got a really angry wild animal cooped up in there which decides to throw itself at my wall every 5 minutes. Actually, speaking of wild and out of control animals, their ridiculous cat likes to use the wall between our apartments as a scratching post and from the noise it makes it probably hasn't been fed in 7years. So yes, you can help me. You can take a picture of me, knock on their door and tell them that the sweet faced young girl in the photo is going to start punching holes in their wall if they don't keep the noise down!'' Waverly nearly spat out the last sentence, her voice having gotten higher with every syllable that fell from her lips until Nicole was wincing slightly at her words. She spoke quickly, fury dancing in her darkened iris's. Her gaze softened when she caught Nicole's alarmed look and the way she angled her body to avoid the short girl's rage. She leant forward again, one hand rubbing circles on the nape of her neck and the other ghosting over the officer's upper arm over the desk. ''Hey, I'm sorry I shouted at you. I didn't get much sleep due to the aforementioned neighbour from hell.'' She raised her head slightly to lock eyes with Nicole but ducked it again quickly when she met the intensity of her gaze. She did catch the sweet smile that graced the officers features and felt slightly ashamed at the tone she had used towards the woman at first. ''Forgive me?''

''Don't worry about it, I understand all about bad neighbours, trust me.'' She threw Waverly a quick wink before picking up a pen from beside her. ''Whereabouts do you live?'' Nicole pulled the lid off the biro with her teeth and looked at Waverly expectantly.

The girl tucked her bottom lip between her teeth at the gesture, finding it surprisingly attractive. She shook her head slightly to clear it, released her lip and tried to focus on the words spilling from Nicole's mouth. ''Shadow Ridge apartments, number 10.'' She replied, her voice loosing the furious inflection despite the obvious setting of her jaw when she mentioned the place she lives .

The officer's eyes widened immediately, her jaw falling and her mouth forming a slight 'o' shape. The biro dropped from her hand and onto the floor, forgotten among the spiralling chaos that clouded Nicole's mind. Her hands went to her hair, pulling strands of flaming auburn from the tight plait. She felt Waverly's hands grasp her own, gingerly guiding them from their path of destruction and back to the solid wood before resting atop them, the young girl's fingers tracing soothing patterns on the palms. ''Shit.'' Nicole whispered. ''Shit, shit, shit.'' Her brain could only from one tangible thought, one thought that reverberated off the inside of her head, twisted and flipped until it reached a crescendo of screams that sent her reeling: Waverly only had one neighbour. The neighbour whom she had very very recently described as 'extremely inconsiderate.' The neighbour who was apparently so infuriating that the small girl had gone to the police to sort the matter out. That neighbour was Nicole, the very woman Waverly was complaining to. She briefly considered the sick irony of someone making a noise complaint about an officer to that officer and would have chuckled if she didn't honestly fear for her safety. That and the fact that she was mentally recounting every little noise she made at home from the last month and fully realising what it must be like to live next to her and her deranged cat.

Waverly looked utterly confused, concern written plainly on her soft features. ''Nicole?'' She uttered gently, her fingers continuing to carve delicate circles into the officer's skin. The gesture made her feel even more guilty, she didn't deserve this woman's concern.  
The red head stood up abruptly, the friction of her chair against the floor creating a sound that made both girls wince. Wordlessly, she made her way to the door of Nedly's office, pushing it open with a single finger and throwing Waverly an expectant look. Waverly, though sill obviously bewildered by the officers meltdown, stepped round the front desk and made a beeline for the open door. She flashed Nicole a look as she ducked under her extended arm and into the room. The officer closed the door quietly behind her, resting her forearms against it. She leant back, head tipped back and eyes firmly shut. 

Waverly spoke first, her high pitched voice cutting sharply through the silence that had settled around the girls. ''Nicole?'' She breathed as if not to startle the woman though the noise still rang clearly in the room. When no reply came, Waverly spoke again, this time with less softness to her tone, impatience punctuating each word. ''Care to tell me what the hell is going on?'' 

Nicole opened her eyes quickly, noting the small girl's change in demeanour and sucked a breath through her front teeth. She was vaguely aware of her fluttering heartbeat in her chest but it was overshadowed by the frown lines that had appeared on Waverly's forehead and the way her eyebrows had knitted together. ''I... uh.'' Her voice sounded weak, even to her, hesitance evident in her usually confident and self assured stature. She gained a little of her confidence back when Waverly raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. ''Your neighbour...'' She paused, forcing her eyes up to meet Waverly's gaze ''Your neighbour is me.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I do intend to make them longer but I wrote this in a rush (hence any spelling or grammatical errors)  
> Enjoy!!

The words hung in the air, the silence broken only in places by the slow tick of a small clock on Nedly's desk. It felt heavy, so heavy that Nicole could barely stand it. Her head hung low and she scratched at the back of her hand with her short nails. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Waverly spoke. ''You?'' She sounded surprise but her voice held less hurt than Nicole had expected, less pain and hatred which gave her the courage to shift her head up and look the short girl in the eyes. She felt that the least she could do was to hold eye contact.

  
''Waverly, listen to me.'' She started, attempting to ignore the fact that Waverly had already started to look at her differently. Her expression didn't show disgust, yet, so Nicole figured she still had time to make things right with the youngest Earp. ''I'm so sorry if I've been keeping you up, I really, really am. You have to know that.'' The red haired girl took a deep breath and continued. ''I didn't even know I was making so much noise or that Calamity Jane was still up and meowing past when I'd gone to sleep. I guess I just got used to her over time. ..''

  
Waverly cut her off with a soft ''Nicole'' and a stifled giggle. Surprised by the sudden change in attitude, she closed her eyes as Waverly took a step towards her, bunching up her nose in a way that Waverly - though she would not admit in the moment -found utterly adorable and braced herself for the full onslaught of Waverly's anger, fully aware that she deserved everything the small girl could throw at her. Instead, her mirth laden voice remarked ''The cat is called Calamity Jane?''

  
Nicole dared to open one eye and was met with a smirking Waverly, all trace of her earlier anger wiped from her face as she fought back a laugh. The tall girl couldn't help but smile at the sight, though she still feared the girl's temper would turn as soon as the humour of the situation died down. ''Yeah, I guess she is.'' A grin spread across her delicate features, tugging her ears up into her hairline.

  
''You know, I always imagined the beast that's been keeping me awake to be called something more sinister. Like fang, you know? It's a little disappointing really.'' Waverly took another step closer to the officer, stepping into her personal space but either not noticing or not caring.

  
''You thought my fluffy little tabby cat who wears a bow tie on the weekend would be called fang??'' Nicole laughed hard, an image of calamity stuck in the sink wearing her little bow tie displayed clearly in her mind.

  
''Fang seemed appropriate really, plus, I did not imagine you to be... well you know... you.'' Waverly mused, running a hand through her braided hair and smiling faintly.

''You're supposed to be mad at me, you know that right?'' The officer tried to swallow the guilt that crept up her throat but it had stuck fast to the roof of her mouth, once again stealing her breath from her.

  
''Oh I still am, you have a lot of making up to do.'' Waverly stated seriously, a hint of teasing apparent in her silky tone. She still had a smile plastered on her face which, Nicole noted subconsciously, did reach her eyes.

  
This brief moment of clarity where Nicole allowed herself to believe that Waverly wasn't about to strangle her and dared to hope that she wasn't imagining the flirtatious nature of her words, gave the officer a chance to truly appreciate the force of nature that is Waverly Earp. Nicole's eyes flew to the small things, wanting to experience everything she could about the short girl in the small amount of time she'd been given. Her skin tight crop top rose slightly above her hip bones, displaying just a hint of toned abs and the delicate arch of her back, her hair falling softly over sharp collar bones and highlighting the defined lines of her neck and jaw. Even the dull swinging light on the ceiling of Nedly's office shone with an intensity unrivalled by anything else Nicole could place when reflected in her hazel eyes. Waverly wasn't just pretty, though the word certainly suited her, it didn't do her justice. She was a work of art. She was bold in her actions yet sweet in her words. She was a total contradiction. She was beautiful.

  
Her usually calm and composed facade shattered, Nicole attempted to regain some of her dignity. Straightening her spine and tilting her chin up slightly, she stole one more glance at the littlest Earp before smiling sweetly and trusting her mouth to form words once more.

  
Nicole felt like a mere star in the presence of a supernova, a girl with a heart so big it was rivalled only by her smile. A girl who oozed warmth, who looked like the sunshine melted in her hair. If the Gods truly existed, this was their masterpiece.

''How about dinner at my place?'' Nicole chanced, her words laced with newfound courage. ''How about tonight?''

  
''With the cat?'' Waverly made a face not dissimilar to the one calamity makes when Nicole attempts to pick her up: a mixture of displeasure and slight annoyance.

  
''I can put her in another room?'' The auburn haired girl asked, more than happy to spend an evening without her mad cat - lovely as she is.

  
''Won't she just scratch at the door?''

''Well then I'll throw her out the window.'' Nicole shrugged nonchalantly, a brilliant smile lighting up her face.

  
Waverly laughed, the pure sound filling the stuffy room. ''It's a date then.'' She winked and moved around Nicole to get to the door. Opening it and stepping out into the quiet of the police station, she looked back over her shoulder and grinned smugly. ''See you tonight then Officer Haught.'' She breezed out of the building, scarf trailing wildly behind her and musical giggle still hanging in the air.


End file.
